


Pile of Clothes

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-11 00:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18671167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: "Pam, what are you doing to my cat?"





	Pile of Clothes

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt asking: Selina Kyle/Pamela Isley, how many things can you put on the cat before they move

Selina walked into bedroom after her shower and stopped in her tracks. Pamela was on the bed with a pile of folded laundry and a pile of things that still needed to be folded. Isis lay in the middle, a pile of folded clothes on top of her.

"Pam, what are you doing to my cat?"

Pamela looked up after just placing a shirt on the growing pile and smiled. "Oh, I wanted to see how much I can pile on Isis before she moves." She grabbed a pair of rolled up socks and laid it down before Isis finally decided she had enough and stood up, upending the whole pile. "So about ten things."

Selina just sighed. "And now you have to refold that whole pile," She said, reaching down to give Isis a scratch behind her ears.

"I'm aware," Pamela said, going back to folding clothes. She smiled up at Selina. "Did the shower help with your shoulder?"

Selina nodded, passing by Pamela, stopping to press a kiss to the other woman's cheek before going to the dresser. "It did. Thank you."

"Maybe after I'm done folding clothes, we could go to dinner?"

Selina nodded. "I am starving. I'll get dressed and help you, that way everything is done faster."


End file.
